


Staring At The Sun

by Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Kakashi like to be annoying, Sumigakure Winter Wishes 2017, annoying the Uchiha, let him have his one joy, who are very entertaining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare/pseuds/Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare
Summary: Kakashi woke up in a funk. He did not walk into that park intending to piss off a Head Vampire. He promises.





	Staring At The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the lovely @rezelis on tumblr. Hope you all enjoy!

When Kakashi opened his eyes before the sun had risen over the Hokage monument, he expected it to be another one of his more tiring days. He couldn’t remember the dream that woke him so early, but if it had been bad enough he wrenched himself out of his unusually deep slumber, then it was probably better he didn’t remember. Maybe, for once Gai wouldn’t harass him into another foolish challenge. Or maybe he hoped that Gai would, the challenges did have a way of making him feel far more rooted in Konoha, more wanted. For a moment he thought about just not going to meet his team, yeah, that’s it. He’ll make them wait for a few hours, choosing instead to go stand in front of Obito’s grave and apologize to the Uchiha he’d been best friends with before poking a little fun at him, and then by--Kakashi’s thoughts screeched to a halt. He didn’t have a team. Sasuke had run off to Orochimaru, Naruto had run off with Jiraiya, and Sakura had run to Tsunade. He was most certainly proud of each of his students, Sasuke for progressing so quickly (he saw far too much of the grieving toddler he had been), Naruto for getting his head on his shoulders and really doing something to help him reach his goals (he felt a pang every time Naruto used the Rasengan, knowing it had been Minato’s strongest magic), and Sakura for not taking anyone’s shit and quickly becoming a shinobi of notability (he felt so awful every time he remembered how he had ignored her training in favor of her male teammates.) But he missed them. They gave him something to do with his days, allowed him to take missions that didn’t involve killing and blood. He saw his own team in them, for the little bit of time he had been part of one. He longed for Minato to be here, to still be alive, but alas, he couldn’t let his head wander to silly fantasies.

Kakashi was a shinobi, a magical person or creature that swore to use their powers to protect humanity from the darkness of the shadow realm. They could be all human, werewolf (like his father had been, as well as many powerful fighters like Jiraiya), seelie (like the infamous Hyuuga clan), vampires (the Uchiha), or other non-human or partly non-human magical beings. And while they were all technically on the same side, that did not stop anyone from establishing territories and engaging in minor, petty rivalries. Especially for long-living proud clans. (*cough cough* Uchiha *cough cough*) They had a leader or group of leaders, often an assembly major figures in the human realm of politics. At the moment they were led by a council of Kages. They bickered and sometimes [read: always] got territorial, but they ran the world relatively fairly and kindly, at least, they didn’t actively start too many major wars. Those were almost always caused by non-magical political leaders. 

Kakashi finally sat up with a weary sigh and pulled in the mask he always wore. It was a habit he picked up as a toddler and never thought to change. He pushed himself out of bed and shuffled into the kitchen-living space that was the main room of his small apartment. His dogs, all right of them, looked up and started wagging their tails, excited to see him up. He flicked the coffee machine on, grabbed a random sweatshirt from the rack next to the door, took a few of the leashes and then opened the door. His dogs followed after him obediently, Pakkun in the lead. He clipped the leashes to a few of his more troublesome dogs and then led the small caravan to the local park. Kakashi has not looked too closely at the sweater he pulled in and had not really thought about running into anyone. So when he got to the dog park and let his army of hellion loose, he did not expect to see another man there with his own rather impressive group of dogs. The man was clearly a vampire, from the way he kept carefully out of the rising sun, and nets were he was an Uchiha. A trickle of an idea formed in Kakashi’s mind. 

It should be stated that Kakashi did not actively seek out Uchiha to annoy. It’s just that after having Obito as a teammate and Sasuke as a genin and working with Itachi before his desertion and fighting a number of the clan, he’s developed a certain...habit for getting in their nerves. And after the melancholy of his morning and the dream last night, he could use a little [mostly] harmless fun. And so, with a mostly formed plan in his mind, Kakashi casually walked over to the bench the vampire was sitting on and slouched down into the seat. Now to bide his time and wait for the perfect moment. 

It took about five minutes before the vampire started side-eyeing Kakashi. Which he was sort of impressed by. Most people only lasted a minute before getting squirmy. Kakashi smirked inwardly and was glad for the mask. They were approaching the point he found so amusing, when the Uchiha broke. The other man lasted another five minutes before turning to face Kakashi. This was going to be good….

“I don’t know who Tobirama said I was but I am the Uchiha clan head and you can tell your boss that if he keeps sending god damn  _ surrogates _ just to piss me off I’ll have his head! It’s even worse than the fucking clones! At least those didn’t reek of  _ animal _ like you do.” The vampire bellowed, voice very clearly carrying across the whole two feet between them. He was loud and also insulting. That last shot about animal hurt. Well, Kakashi had not intended to annoy Madara, but if this was the result he might understand why Tobirama Senju routinely got into petty spats with him. Kakashi blinked his visible eye once. 

“I don’t work for the Senju at all. And I certainly haven’t been sent by Tobirama-san” Kakashi protested lightly, careful to keep his voice calm. It had infuriated Obito when they were kids, but he also did not want to piss off a Head Vampire. Not while he was unarmed and had no proof of his shinobi status. Madara looked utterly disbelieving and was slowly growing a nice red. 

“Of course you work for the Senju! You smell like their blood and look like Tobirama’s twin for heaven’s sake!” Madara shouted back. Kakashi knew that they had the same silver-white hair and had his face been visible they would’ve had similar noses, and that the Hatakes were related to the Senju distantly, but that didn’t mean he was a Senju. In fact, Kakashi was pretty sure he was about as far from being a Senju as possible. He hadn’t even slept with someone from their bloodline, no way did he smell like them. 

“I’m telling you, I’m not a Senju.  I’m a shinobi, yes, but I’m from a different clan.” Kakashi insisted, hesitant to reveal who he was. He wasn’t sure what the Uchiha thought of him and didn’t want to get his ass handed to him by Madara. Kakashi was a powerful shinobi, but Heads had more power than anyone else. And to be entirely and completely honest, the vampire scared him. On instinct he started to call chakra to his hands, feeling his fingertips tingle with the promise of power and lightning. Kakashi didn’t really want to fight in public, but it wouldn’t be his first (or second or third or fourth) run in with an Uchiha in public and the park was empty except for them. Right when Madara opened his mouth, eyes narrowing into a glare, fangs elongating, no doubt to berate Kakashi and further try to prove he was sent by Tobirama and possibly seconds away from going for his throat, a bright green blur appeared in front of Kakashi. 

“My eternal rival! It is so good to see you out and about on this youthful morning!” Gai, a very green, very spandex-y shinobi who liked to wax poetic about being youthful. Kakashi had been dulled to the strangeness of it all over the years of knowing and being good friends with the man. Madara, however, has had no such exposure and was rather appropriately  _ shocked out of his goddamn mind _ at the almost magical appearance of what surely smelled like a human. The vampire made a choking sound and thumped a hand against his chest. His fangs made an audible  _ snick _ as they retracted. Kakashi was so  glad he was here to witness this. A flustered Madara not about to kill him was highly amusing. He let his chakra fade into the calm state it was usually in. 

“Who is this?!” He spluttered, still recovering from the shock. Kakashi smirked under the mask, but the smugness must have transmitted through because Madara glared at him again. Kakashi gulped a little, but didn’t let the look phase him. After seeing Madara surprised he was far less terrifying. 

“I told you I wasn’t a Senju. And definitely not one sent by Tobirama-san to antagonize you.” Gai beamed. 

“My most honorable comrade here likes to poke fun at people sometimes!” The beast of a man exclaimed. Madara fumed, but relented and stood up before giving a flustered attempt at...something. Kakashi couldn’t actually understand what the man said before he called two of the dogs Kakashi’s pack had been playing with and walked away, muttering to himself about “useless shinobi, gonna kill Tobirama...” Kakashi let the feeling of a little fun wash over him, completely cleansing away the feeling from earlier this morning. Gai clapped him on the shoulder. Kakashi chuckled slightly and Gai gave Kakashi a Look ™. 

“He was the one who started it. I simply sat down here.” Kakashi shrugged. Gai beamed again and struck a Nice Guy pose, thumbs up and feet planted wide.

“My eternal rival! How I wish I could emulate how cool you are!” Gai exclaimed. Kakashi let out a long sigh, but even as he brushed off the other man he let a hand drop to Gai’s shoulder.  Kakashi knew he’d regret his earlier wish for more Gai, but right now his presence had saved him from a  _ situation _ and he was really glad to have such a good friend. Gai opened his mouth, with the look in his eyes that meant a challenge was coming and Kakashi acted quickly. 

“Sorry to bail on you so early, Gai, but my dogs have been out for a while and I need to take them back home to eat. I’ll see you later, okay?” As he spoke he called his dogs over with a flare of chakra. They all came running, even if they were reluctant to leave their doggy friends. Gai’s posture didn’t droop and his smile became more genuine. 

“Of course Kakashi, you cool, cool man! I shall find you later to issue our daily challenge. Until then!” Then Gai sprung off into a sprint and Kakashi sent up a prayer for whatever unsuspecting jogger was about to be blown over. He attached the leashes and then started walking back towards his apartment, taking the route that would lead him past the grove of trees the contained the Memorial Stone. Kakashi no longer felt the drag on his insides and knew that while he’d definitely not be able to blow off Gai’s challenge today, he would also have time to write a few emails to his former students. Maybe even see if there were any short missions. He gave a smirk. Maybe there would be a mission where he’d get to work with a vampire. Especially a red-eyed vampire, if he was lucky. Smiling to himself, Kakashi walked peacefully back, pleased with his morning and looking forward to the day ahead of him. 

 

 


End file.
